


Duh-NUH

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy watches Jaws for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duh-NUH

It had been a long, stressful, emotionally exhausting week, and when the team finally had a chance to press pause and recover, Mack asked Daisy what she wanted to do and she said, “Let’s watch Jaws.”

Mack’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Jaw? Really? You sure you don’t want to watch something stupid and mindless instead?”

“Is Jaws not stupid and mindless?”

“No. It’s scary and violent.”

“Yeah, but its old-school scary and violent. It’ll be fun.”

Jaws was one of those movies that Daisy had always thought about watching but just couldn’t be bothered to. Shark kills a bunch of people until people kill shark; the end. Not the best hook in the world if you asked her. But Mack wanted to hang out and based on her impression of the movie it seemed like the thing to watch. She carried her laptop to Mack’s room. They got themselves comfortable on the bed and set up the movie.

She was as unimpressed as she expected to be when the movie started. Mack acted like it was for her benefit how snug his arms were around her, but she could feel how on edge he was, like he was preparing to duck behind her at any second.

As the movie progressed, though, Mack’s hold loosened and he relaxed, but Daisy leaned into him as far as she could and kept hold of his hand. Turned out Jaws wasn’t funny-scary, it was jumpy-scary. It was just like watching Jurassic Park for the first time, where she avoided it because she expected to be unimpressed but got sucked into the action like everyone said she would.

“Huh,” Mack said when the movie finished. “That wasn’t as scary as I remember. I think it needs to watched on a bigger screen.”

“When did you last see it?”

“When I was ten.”

Daisy, who watched everything on her computer, craned her neck so he could see the shock on her face. “ _Ten?_ Who lets a ten-year-old watch Jaws?”

“My favorite uncle, that’s who. My parents never let him babysit again. So what did you think?”

“I liked it.”

“You were scared.”

“No I wasn’t.”

“Yes you were. You were jumping all over the place. I think I even heard you squeak once.”

“I may have been a little patronizing before,” she admitted. “Okay, I was scared. I kind of want to mainline shark movies for the rest of the night.”

“Seriously?”

“That’s how it works with me apparently. Like when I watched Jurassic Park. It was surprisingly scary, and then I needed more dinosaurs.”

“Are you gonna start craving beach parties, too?”

“Sure. Let’s go to the beach and play out that opening scene, only I won’t get eaten and you don’t pass out.”

Mack closed the laptop and set it on the floor. “I have an idea,” he said, moving them onto their sides so they could see each other better. “How about we just stay here and not pretend that a shark wants to eat us.”

“Psh. Lazy. You’re not going to pass out on me, are you?”

“I am ninety-five percent sure that I won’t.”

“I’ll take it.”

 

They spent way too much time the next day trying to play the Jaws theme on an empty jug. Mack would blow into it and Daisy would push the vibrations back and forth to get those two notes to go up and down just right. They figured they should do something other than play video games every time they got bored. Plus Daisy got to exercise her powers. Any practice was good practice, she thought.

“Okay, I think I got it,” she said. “Let me try one more time.”

“Just one,” Mack warned. “I’m running out of breath.”

He blew into the jug and Daisy grabbed the vibrations.

_Duh-NUH. Duh-NUH. Duh-NUH Duh-NUH Duh-NUH Duh-NUH_

Daisy grinned. “I did it!”

“Nice job, Tremors.”

“We should try the Mario theme next.”


End file.
